Real-time streaming is a popular form of web content used by many people, particularly for viewing live experiences. Current real-time streaming platforms do not provide any filtering schemes based on user customizable features. This non-conventional technique improves the user's experience by efficiently providing continuous streams of user desired content-specific real-time streaming performances from a community of users.